Man O' Law
by Queenola-Witty
Summary: Luffy takes a drive, but gets pulled over by a police cruiser. She didn't deserve this...all she wanted was to go visit a friend. But it seemed like revenge was part of some else's agenda. A crack fic- one shot. General fluffiness and comedy... Fem!Luffy and Law.


**So I wake up and this is the first thing that pops in my head and I spend all my free time yesterday writing and tweaking it. I just had to let it out...**

 **It's just full of Luffy being cute and Law being...Law, and just shameless fluff.**

 **[Luffy is a girl, but I still like female!Luffy keeping her name. So she's Luffy here tooo...(that was unnecessary)]**

 **Disclaimer: If One Piece was mine, they'd all be genderbended!**

Ahhh...this felt so good. _This was nice._

Luffy stepped on the pedal and the car sped up even more. She rose a little in her seat, foot still on the pedal and felt the wind rush over the windshield of the convertable to pound on her face almost harshly. It whipped her beloved straw hat back, the string fighting valiantly to keep the hat with them as it whipped around wildy.

She slumped back in her seat after a while, a large grin on her cute face. She was loving this. She hadn't been out driving in a long time and she missed it...so much. She couldn't stand the slow-moving traffic in the city though, so she barely drove. She rather preferred to be outside of if all- going unstoppable on the motorways and highways in a mixture of speed and adrenaline. That's the kind of driving she loved.

Today she was going to see a friend. It'd been a while since she had seen him- he'd moved away and opened up his own dojo outside the city after college and she had been so busy working as Roger's assistant- and a visit was long overdue.

She breathed in the fresh air. Feeling daring, she slowly took her hands off the steering wheel and waited, before cautiously raising them up and over her head.

'Look, no hands'

She laughed as the wind rush through her dainty fingers, pulling them backwards slowly but surely. The feeling was awesome. She flicked her gaze up to her hands and back down to the road only to pull her hands back quickly to the wheel just in time to swerve it a little, barely missing a white goat. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, goat!"

It bleaked back angrily at her in the review mirror. She laughed weakly and turned her eyes back to road, slowing down a little. 'He thought this would happen', Luffy thought. 'It's no big deal. It's not like he'll ever find out.'

Soon her mood was back. She studied the area around her. She was almost completely out of the city now. There were just a few buildings scattered here and there and the cars around numbered even less than before. A grin split her face at the thought of driving free and inhibited..anytime now, the roads will be free (mostly)...the trees everywhere...and she could go as fast as she wanted...nothing could stop her n-

 **Bwoop! Bwoop!**

Luffy snapped her head to the left to see a police cruiser driving steadily beside her. Soon a voice sounded over a megaphone.

"Pull over, Miss." Luffy stared back, disbelief on her face. Mouth slightly open, she turned back to the road before setting her mouth in a firm line and proceeded to step on the gas even furth-

"Don't even try, Miss. Pull over" the voice said, more insistent.

Luffy sighed, defeated and began to slow down. She parked at the side of the road.

The police cruiser parked a few paces behind her.

As she waited for the officer to get down and join her, she popped open the top two buttons on her tight red vest, showcasing her heavy girls, quickly dabbed on a little of some red lipstick on her full lips and forced herself to relax as she waited, resting her arm on the windowstill of her door. Just like how Nami taught her.

The policeman came to stand by her door and stared at her. Seemed to take a moment to take in the pretty sight in front of him before taking a small notepad from the back of his trousers and a pen from his front shirt pocket.

"Is there a problem officer?" Luffy asked, her voice smooth and low instead of the usual loud- just like how Nami had showed her. The officer turned to her, as if in surprise. At least, she thought it was surprise. Luffy wasn't sure. He had stood with the sun behind his head, casting his face in shadow- she couldn't see him. His hat covered his eyes too and she soon found herself squinting her eyes against the harsh light of the sun.

"License and registeration, please"

Luffy blinked once, twice before seeming to snap out of her gaze and started to look for them. Her hands hovered over the various compartments in the car, opening and closing some. The officer waited patiently, hand on hip. After a while, Luffy sat back up in her seat and stared ahead, confused, before remembering something. She snapped her fingers before, with a slow glance at the man in uniform, demurely reached into her cleavage, just to pull out a sheet of paper and a card- her lincense and registration.

She shrugged,"So I wouldn't lose them." She handed them to the officer and not even hesitating, he took them, unsurprised. Luffy was a little disappointed, maybe.

He looked them over.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" She nodded affirmative.

"Resident of Fuschia City?" She nodded again."It says here this vehicle belongs to a Mr. Trafalgar?" Luffy smiled in his direction.

"Yes. It's one of his, he let me borrow it," she said cheerily. The officer looked silently at her for a while.

"Uh huh..." he said disbelievingly. Luffy's pretty jaw dropped.

"It's true. He's a surgeon and he's in the city and he has lots of stuff and cars and he let me borrow this one for today!" Luffy explained.

"And what is your relationship with this Mr. Trafalgar, Miss Monkey?"

Luffy hesitated a little. "He's my...boyfriend." The officer nodded and wrote down something on his notepad, head bent, before lifting it back up and asking, "Is he handsome?"

"What has that got to do with anything?!" Luffy asked, getting a little angry.

"Miss, please calm down and answer the question," he pointed the bottom of his pen at her. "Is. He. Handsome?" Luffy hufffed before staring straight ahead.

"Yes he is".

The officer wrote it down, muttering,"yes. he. is"

"Do you think he'd mind if I asked you your number?". At Luffy's squinted glare his hands went up in surrender. "Just a question, Miss."

He finally pocketed his notepad and pen before asking, tone suddenly serious,"Do you know how fast you were going, Miss?"

Luffy suddenly switched to flirt mode- at least what she thought was flirt mode- and played with her seatbelt before reaching up and fiddling with her earring.

"I'm afraid not, officer. But I'm sure it wasn't that bad...right?" She shot him a dazzling smile. The uniformed man looked at her before shifting from one foot to another.

"You were going 70 on a 50 marked road. _'Mfraid_ that counts as 'bad', pretty lady". A car came whizzing by, it's speed rattling the gravel on the street. Luffy stared after it in disbelief and envy. "Aren't you going to go after that guy?" She asked hopefully. The officer just shook his head.

"One troublemaker at a time, Miss", he answered.

Luffy deflated. "Are you gonna write me a ticket? 'Cause you can't do that. I haven't driven this fast in a lo-, I-I mean ever. Also I barely drive anyway. Please don' give me a ticket officer. I promise I wont do it again," she put on her best puppy-dog eyes and tried not to flinch as the sun shone in them,"pleease?". Law disapproved of her driving skills and had kinda banned her from doing it- for her sake and the sake of pedestrians. She couldn't get a ticket!

The officer tilted his head down and put a hand up. After a while he lifted his head and said politely, "Can I see your trunk, Miss?" Surprised at the turn of conversation, Luffy dumbly nodded. She pulled the opening lever and the trunk popped open. As she released her seatbelt to get out the officer suddenly yelled, startling her.

"STAY IN THE CAR, MISS!" Luffy quickly closed the car door and put her hands up before staring straight ahead again. Satisfied, the officer nodded and walked cautiously to the back of the car. He opened it and rummaged around in the trunk, muttering to himself. He emerged later a food flask in hand. He shut the door and walked back to Luffy's side, to find her leaning over the side of the car, head turned towards him, her boobs on full display. He gulped before coming to stand the same way he had- sun behind his head and face shadowed.

"Mind telling me what this is, Miss?" He held up the food flask. Luffy's face took on a frown as she looked at what the officer had in hand. "It's a food flask," she answered curtly.

"Uh huh...what's in it?" Luffy fully sat back down in her seat as she glared at him, disbelieving. He wasn't serious.

"It a food flask," she repeated, her hand gesturing, "there's food in it." The man barely stopped himself from laughing at how cute the 'duh' expression looked on her pretty face. He cleared his throat. "Mind if I took a look?". She threw her hands in the air. Luffy was not known for her patience and this man was slowly draining her off her last bit left.

"Go ahead!" He balanced the food flask on his hip with one hand and opened it with the other. There lay a neat row of onigiris tucked comfortably together. After a series of "mm"s, "ah"s and "uh huh"s, he finally closed it. Luffy held out her arms for the flask but the man tucked it under his arm.

"I'm afraid this has to come back downtown with me, Miss. It's currently under investigation". Luffy stared at him for a while.

"What?! Why?!" She asked, outraged. Nobody messed with her food- and this guy was just being a bully!

"I have reason to believe there might be something in these delicious-looking onigiris. With how carelessly you were driving, I wouldn't be surprised"

Luffy abruptly leaned over the side and grabbed at the flask as best as she could without falling over. The officer stepped back and pulled his hat lower, shadowing more of his face.

"Hey! That's not yours! It's for Zoro!" What she said made the officer tighten his grip on the flask. She hoisted herself up by her arms on the door. "And besides Sanji helped me make those and he's a really good cook and he'll be insulted you think he put something weird in his food!" She whined angrily. "Give it back!" she grabbed at it again.

The officer held a finger up, silencing Luffy. He quickly walked back to his cruiser and opened the back door. Luffy watched him come back minus the flask. She glared at him long and hard and sat back roughly in her seat, face forward, her large chest bouncing with agitation as she folded her arms.

There was a long tense silence.

"I'm afraid I have to take you downtown as well, Mi-"

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Luffy yelled as she climbed over the seat towards the back before hopping over that as well and sliding over the trunk to the floor- giving the officer a very tempting view of her legs and backside. Her slippered feet sounding loudly on the asphalt as she stalked towards the police cruiser.

"Halt! Miss! Halt!" a whistle blew loudly. Suddenly Luffy was grabbed by her slender waist and hoisted over a strong shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting my onigiris and getting out of here. You obviously are not serious and I have a place to be", she thumped hard continuously on his back, "Lemme go! Isn't this police brutality?! Lemme go! I know my rights dammit!" She was placed on the hood of the police cruiser, the officer standing in between her legs. Fuming, she was unwilling and tried to get off as she thrashed and kept hitting the police officer, her small hands working furiously.

"Luffy...Baby!... **Baby**!" recognizing the voice, Luffy abruptly stopped and turned her head to look at the officer. His hat had come off trying to calm her down in her fury. Luffy stared, shocked. Before she realized what she was doing, and still furious, her hand flew out and caught the side of his face, snapping his head to the side.

"You're such an idiot, Law!" Luffy angrily got down and started to walk away as Law started laughing. He reached out and grabbed her again before she could walk far. Leaning backwards until he sat on the hood of the cruiser, he deposited Luffy in his lap- with her straddling him. She made to get off again but Law held fast this time wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled for a bit before finally giving up. She slumped weakly against him, her anger had drained her energy.

"Hmmm," he buried his face in his girlfriend's neck and hummed, breathing in her scent- she always smelled of yoghurt and steak. After a while, when her erratic heartbeat had slowed down, he asked,"are you calm now?". Luffy weakly nodded. "You're not gonna go crazy chick on me again?" Luffy scoffed humurously and shook her head.

He finally released her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer than before. Her arms hung limply by her sides for a moment before she brought them up and wrapped them loosely around his neck, rolling her eyes exasperatedly as he grinned back up at her before kissing her on the side of her neck, right under her jaw, earning a small giggle from her. He leaned back and smirked at her and she studied his handsome face as she played with his hair. Her gaze landed under one eye and saw a small cut underneath- from her hit earlier. Blood threathened to flow from it.

"I'm sorry," she gasped as she held his face in her hands. She met his eyes apologetically before glancing back towards the wound, teeth worrying her bottom lip. He dabbed at the cut and drew his finger away to look at the small blood- he'd barely felt it- and shrugged. His arm going around her again.

"It's no big deal. It was totally worth taking a day off of work for" he grinned. Luffy smacked him on the shoulder.

"What was that all about?!" She shrieked. Law chuckled and said," I told you revenge would be sweet". Luffy just stared back at him, lost. He dropped his head gently on her collarbone and shook it,"I knew you'd forget".

His head rose back up. Eyes searching hers. "Remember several months ago, you played a prank on me...?" She placed her finger on her chin and tilted her head cutely in thought.

Several months ago, Trafalgar Law had had a surgical breakthrough- a once in a lifetime opportunity; his research was going to save a lot of lives. He'd worked so hard. All he had to now was to deliver it to the top bosses. He had been so nervous he hadn't been able to sit down- she knew him so well. And later in the quiet meeting room with the board of directors of the hospitals he was trying so hard to impress, after he had delivered his research and had gotten the hopeful response- nods and a handful of applause- he had finally been able to relax. He had sat down at the large table, and the sound of a loud fart had resonated throughout the room. All eyes had turned to him as he had pulled an almost flat whoopi cushion from his the back pocket of his trousers. On it were the words ' _Love, Luffy_ '.

She remembered. He had not been amused.

"You made me sleep on the couch for a week..."

"Don't exaggerate. It was four days."

"And you wouldn't talk to me for weeks afterwards," she pouted, playing with his neck collar.

"I got a warning, for the first time in my life. I never got detention, never got suspended, never got arrested. But on one of the most important days of my life, I get a warning. It was devastating." Law shook his head.

Luffy's face fell. "I said I was sorry...". She rested her forehead on his and looked at his face, gaze imploring. Law kissed the corner of her mouth."Revenge is still better though."

He smirked. Luffy chuckled. "You got me good too. I was ready to just grab my flask and slash your tires as a gift." They both laughed. Another car went by, honking suggestively at them. They ignored it.

"Well I'm glad you didn't. I don't think orange is your colour. Besides, it's borrowed". His hands came to rest on her bent shapely thighs.

"Oh yea...where'd you get the cruiser?", she glanced down at his attire,"and the uniform?", she got off his lap and slid to the ground, swiftly glancing around for the hat he had been wearing. Finally locating it near the cruiser's tire, she grabbed it and plopped it onto her head, coming to stand by her boyfriend again. "And the friggin' super awesome hat?"

"It's a state trooper's hat", he adjusted it properly on top of her head," and it's also borrowed."

"From who?", Luffy asked. "A friend" was all he said. He pulled her toward him again and kissed her full on the mouth. Luffy hummed appreciatively and responded, her hands fisting in his shirt, pulling him closer. Law licked at Luffy's soft lips and they fell open, his tongue delving in, exploring. They made out a little more at the side of the road before out of breath, Luffy pulled away. Law made to chase her lips but she stopped him, a hand small on his chest.

"You know, we should roleplay often", she smiled saucily, "it's super sexy."

"Yeah? We should do that then", he kissed her again, deeply. Her hand dove through his short hair before she pulled back again. "What do you think about a nurse uniform?" Law hummed appreciately and leaned down again, only to stop midway as the sound of a grumbling tummy filled the air. Luffy looked up sheepishly at her boyfriend and said quietly,"I haven't had anything since breakfast." Law chuckled and straightened, shaking his head fondly. It was only 10am.

"Good thing you have those onigiris", he made to head toward the back door of the cruiser but Luffy grabbed his arm.

"No! We can't! That's for Zoro, we can't eat those." Law snatched his arm away. Now that they were on the subject.

"Where do you get off making onigiris for another guy?", he asked, a little pissed off.

"Huh? What do you mean 'another guy'? It's not 'another guy'...it's Zoro. Zoro's not 'another guy', he's my friend. You know that. Besides, he loves onigiris"

"Friend or whatever, you're _my_ girlfriend, we live together, I see you everyday and _I've_ never been made onigiris. Yet I love onigiris too"

"But...th-that's coz...you've never asked" Luffy replied quietly, head bent, the trooper's hat casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Did Zoro ask before you made him onigiris?" It took a while for Luffy to answer.

"...no, b-but-"

"But nothing Luffy. This is your first successful meal. I'll be damned if I'm letting another guy even get a taste of them." He turned and took the flask out of the back seat. He placed it on the hood of the car before opening it, turning towards Luffy and dipping his head towards the flask, clearly indicating for Luffy to have the first one. Luffy's stomach growled persuadingly. She hesitated before taking one.

"I hate you for this, Law...". Feeling victorious, Law pecked her on the cheek before reaching into the food flask and grabbing one and saying "I love you too".

"Besides, aren't you the one who always says 'If you're hungry, eat'? Luffy only shot him a glare and went to stand in between his parted legs, leaning back against her boyfriend's comfy chest. Law's free arm went around her front and held her. And as the sun shone down on them, the warm breeze ruffled their hair as they stood there ...and ate all of Zoro's onigiris.

 **A/N: I think I have a newly discovered genderbending addiction...also, I don't hate Zoro or nothin', I love 'im...he was just the perfect...victim..**

 **Please leave a review on your way out...!**

 **D.W- 08/05/2015**


End file.
